Timeless Love Letters
by Softballgirl1515
Summary: What happens whe he buys a desk and he finds a lover letter and he responds? Sounds alright but she recieves it. He lives in 2008 she live is 1863 Will there love withhold? What about his fiance? All happens because of their desk. A TxG Story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My new story is called 'Love Letters' It is based on the Hallmark Movie **_**Love Letter. **_**To understand you have to read the storyline. I am excited to write this new Story enjoy. ( : Yes it is a TxG Story. You'll see why it needed to start off SxT. There will be both in the story. It is confusing but you will figure out more as these progress. So don't give up on me quite yet. Please Please review and give me feedback. Enjoy!**

Troy Bolton just moved here to Boston. He is engaged to Sharpay Evans. He designs video games for young boys. About the Civil War, he is very good at it too. He's life seems to be somewhat good. Except he is completely unorganized and, that arrgravates his fiancé Sharpay.

"TROY BOLTON COME HERE NOW!" Sharpay always yelled at Troy when he did something wrong. But he didn't mind.

He walked into his new apartment "Yes Dear?"

She walked over to Troy and hugged him "Troy… look at this MESS! We need to get you a desk, your mother was right. Now let's go babe!"

He hugged her back "Sharpay, as much as I love you… you talk to my mother way too much." He chuckled.

She laughed. One thing about Sharpay, she always knew how to laugh. "You can say that however much you want, but you _need_ to get organized dear, the wedding is four months away. And with all that research about the Civil War for your job, you can't lose any of it." She grabbed his hand.

He looked at her "Shar… where are you taking me?"

She looked up to him "The antique furniture store, to get you that desk. I know we wanted and old fashioned look for our soon to be home, so why not get it now?" She smiled at him.

He mangaged to fake a smile, to please her. "Let's got darling."

She grabbed his hand. They walked hand in hand to the store.

"Hello, I am Mr. Mason.**(Made that one right there on the spot, no hate it is so random) **I own this store here anything you were looking for? I would be glad to help you both." He smiled at the two.

Sharpay spoke up before Troy could get a word in "My fiancé and I are looking for a desk with good organization, so he won't become overwhelmed with work and our wedding."

Mr. Mason smiled at them "Oh, I think I have just the right thing for you. Come this way." He lead them to the left part of the store. "It is a bit old fashioned, but it has great space and lovely wood work and stain!"

Sharpay spoke to Troy "Baby, what do you think of this one?"

Troy smiled as he said "This is perfect. I have always wanted something like this. This desk is great!" he smiled and looked at the man "How much?"

Mr. Mason smiled at Troy "Well, it does have historical influence on it. But, for you 65 dollars?"

Troy smiled happily "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! DONEE!"

Sharpay laughed "Honey, calm down!" She looked over to Mr. Mason "We'll take it"

Mr. Mason laughed "Excellent!"

Sharpay said to Troy "I am going to go get a coffee. Can you wait for me outside the place?"

Troy looked over at her "Sure baby. Can you get me one too?"

She smiled as she walked out the door "Of course." Then she was gone.

Mr. Mason said to Troy "This desk is special, I know it. There are hidden compartments in it. Explore with it when you get home. The lady who gave it here was never able to find it. But, you I think you can!" He laughed

Troy was curious now. He really wanted to know. He wanted Sharpay not to stay over at his house so he could explore the des himself! "Thank you Mr. Mason. I'll keep my eye on it!" Troy was pulling the desk out after he had paid.

Mr. Mason forgot to tell Troy something. "MR. BOLTON!"

Troy quickly turned around. "Yes?"

Mr. Mason ran to Troy "Young man. I left the stuff that was originally there in the top right hand compartment. There is 2 full bottles of ink, 3 quils, and 3 packs of paper. All of which were left in there since the last person to use in, in 1863"

Troy was stunned. That was the year before the Civil War. He now was excited "Thank you, good day sir!" Then Troy was out of the door. He just loaded it into the back of his car.

Mr. Mason was watching when he saw Troy go to the coffee place he whispered "He'll find it, Gabriella Montez, maybe he can change what happened to you then. Good luck Troy Bolton. You'll both help each other! Through your magic love letters." He smiled to himself then went back to seat down at his desk.

Sharpay saw Troy "TRRROOOOYYYY!!!"

Troy turned around "Babe, I got the desk!"

Sharpay handed Troy his coffee, and then took a sip of her own "Excellent. I wanted to come over tonight but, my boss called and he needs me at the office. Will you be okay?"

Troy smiled, this was perfect. "Of course I don't baby. I'll drive you to work right now."

She smiled and peck his lips with hers "Thank you"

He smiled to her "No problem!"

About a half an hour later Troy went home.

"Where are you little compartment?" He said to himself

He searched through the whole desk for about an hour and a half. "Fuck…"he sighed one last try couldn't hurt he thought. When open the smallest thing and felt around the top of it there was a latch. He pulled it and the wooden carving above it opened.

He smiled "I DID IT!" He looked in the compartment and found a letter addressed _'A True Lover'_

He smiled he couldn't wait until he opened it as he read it he read it aloud it said

_**Gabriella Montez Staionary**_

_**1863 Printing Inc.**_

_Dear A Savior,_

_I am upset, whom I have no one else to confide in._

_I yearn for a free love. Where no one has choice but, you and_

_your love. Where no one person is in love with the other, _

_while the other person Is still seeking. My father introduced _

_me to him. My supposed to be husband. But I feel no fire in_

_my heart when I see him look at me, I fake the smile to please_

_the others. If you too read this, you must also yearn for some_

_new love to find. Whom will it be? I have yet to find my own_

_love. I never thought this day were to come. Were I don't love_

_the man whom I am to be married to. It will please my father_

_to see me with him! But will I please myself? I write poetry _

_about how love should feel and look. I feel none or see none_

_when I look at him._

_Sincerely yours_

_Lady Montez._

Troy couldn't help but, feel sorry for her. He wanted to comfort her somehow. He began to write with quil and ink given to him, expecting nothing to happen when he was done with it.

_Dear Lady Montez,_

_I received your letter, in the compartment in_

_your desk. If you don't love the man don't marry him. _

_Simple. Yes, I do want a love like you also. I am_

_engaged to be married to Sharpay. I do love her but, _

_whenever I see her I don't feel Complete, I feel the_

_same as I did before. Love, I was told was when you_

_meet that right person, you would do anything to_

_please them. Do what is best for you. No one should _

_chose who we fall in love with. If you are not in love,_

_simple, don't marry the man. Who knows?_

_Maybe the man of your dreams is me? _

_Always,_

_A friend_

_P.S. I don't know if this will work. But, I put this letter_

_Back into the compartment you see…. I am from the year_

_2008._

Troy shook his head. "This will never work!" He slid his response into the compartment. "Hope you read it Gabriella Montez" He smiled when he said her name. He didn't bother to shut it sat down on his chair and began to watch the football game on TV.

_**Montez Residence in 1863**_

"Mother! Tell him I am too I am not feeling well. Mother, I have one of my large headaches" Gabriella does have a headache problem. She didn't want to see him, not yet.

"Darling… you mustn't wait too long, to accept the engagement he purposed to you. Please think things over. He is a great gentleman." Her mother smiled at her.

Gabriella began fiddling with her hair. Pulling her long curl out from the clip it had been in. "Mother, my head is aching. Please, tell him… I'll consider the offer for my hand."

Her mother smiled at her "That's all me and your father ask of you dear. Now go get some rest you look so eerie!"

Gabriella looked down, and hurried up the grand staircase to her room. She went straight to her desk. Preparing to write again. Then she saw the compartment box was open "OH NO! HEAVENS NO!" She looked into the compartment he letter was gone but, another was there.

Gabriella took a deep breath "Ella breath." She sighed and read the letter to herself. After she was done she was breathing heavily "MY LETTER?! HE… FRIEND….2008!!"

**Okay that was the first one! I loved this movie SO much. I hope you liked this first chapter. Do you want me continue it? I loved writing it. It will get cuter soon. ( :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Someone said it was in the middle of the Civil War… exactly. I wanted it to be placed around that time. The battle of Gettysburg took place in this year, July. That will be very important to this fan fiction story. Give this story a bit more time. I would REALLY love more reviews, I hardly get any. So please don't be afraid to be honest with this story bad or good. I want feedback.**

**Chapter 2; The First Letter.**

Gabriella was now scared. Was this person lying? Was he from my time, and snuck in her house? Was he really telling the truth? Questions ran in and out of her head.

She sighed. "If I write back…what's the harm?" She sighed a longer heavier sigh, and soon picked up her quill and ink, dipped it in the ink and began to write.

_**Gabriella Montez Stationary**_

_**1863 Printing Inc.**_

_My dearest friend,_

_Fate is really on our side then isn't it? Do_

_You really think this… experiment between us is to_

_Work? Well… thank you sir, pardon I didn't receive _

_A name with the letter. I am lady Montez, my official_

_Name but, you may call me Gabi. You don't seem happy_

_With your soon to be wed, may I ask why? Hmm…_

_That is an interesting theory, maybe it is you. Maybe_

_Fate decided to bend reality for us. May I ask one _

_Question? How did you get my letter, if you are from_

_The future… how did you find my desk?_

_With confidence,_

_Gabriella Montez_

She sighed once she was finished, slid the letter into the compartment. Then closed it door. She then walked down the hall to find her sister sitting down on the floor.

Gabriella walked up to her "Dearest Lena, what is the matter?"

Her sister Selena looked up at her, red eyes and running nose. "Oh… Gabi! I'm sorry, this is all my fault Ryan purposed to you. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be sick from all those headaches. I am a horrible person!"

Gabriella sat down next to her sister fixing her long dress as she sat down "Lena, it wasn't your fault sweetie. He purposed because he is… well he is Ryan! Ugh… please darling don't blame yourself for any of this, mother is part of my illness. Please, explain this to me."

Selena rested her head on her sister's shoulder "Well, Ryan came over the other day while you were at Cousin Isabella's house. He was wondering where you were… I told him. He asked me why you went there, he was truly becoming a nuisance so I said… I said… you were running away from him. Then he explained how he had purposed because he wanted you soon, because he didn't want you to find some new while you went there. That is why he purposed so quickly. !" She made truly no sense to Gabriella.

Gabriella kissed her sister head while saying "Oh darling, this sickness has nothing for you to be concerned with. If anyone it is mother and father, harassing me about Ryan…" She got up holding her hand out to help her sister up from the floor.

Selena soon grabbed her sister's hand. "Thank you Gabi." She pulled her sister into a tight embrace. "I love you!"

Gabriella giggled "As I love you Lena."

Gabriella's mother yelled "GABRIELLA ANN MONTEZ! GET DOWN HERE! RYAN NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU, NO LOLLY GAGGING!"

Gabriella sighed "The 80 year old man wants to talk to me!" Then Selena giggled "He is what your age, and looks 80 and acts that way too!" She giggled.

Gabriella slowly walked down her stairs to see her mother, her father, and Ryan sitting down in the parlor. She greeted them with a sort of irritated tone. "Yes mother? I am here… Evening father…Ryan." She said with a nasty tone.

Her father spoke up "Gabriella Ann Montez!" He scolded her. "Do not use that tone _**ever**_ again!"

She was as polite as she possibly could be "Sorry father that will not happen once more" She thought to herself _'just maybe three or four more times'_

Ryan smiled when he stood up to greet her "Evening Gabriella." He smiled brightly, with a lot of enthusiasim. "You look very lovely today!"

She faked a smile "Thank you Sir Ryan, you yourself look quite… dashing." She heard the giggle from her sister who was now behind her.

Ryan smiled "Selena… good evening, if you don't mind Montez's I would wish to speak to Gabriella alone, it is important." He flashed a smiled, showing his perfectly straight teeth.

The family soon walked out, going into the dining room. Ryan then focused all of his attention to Gabriella "Why most beautiful Gabriella… have you thought more of my offer?"

She frowned "Yes, I have Sir. I am not quite yet sure what to say… I am still pending the offer." She gave him a rude smile.

He didn't seem to notice, or he didn't want to notice "Please continue thinking, I'll wait for you!" He smiled.

Gabriella thought quickly changing the subject "Have you yet looked at the poems I sent to you? I would like to have some opinions on them!" She smiled, thinking about how hard she worked on those poems. She was talented, far advanced for her time. No one wanted new they wanted things the same, her unique changes made no one wanting to publish them.

He frowned "Not yet miss… I have been extremely busy."

She frowned even more than before "Alright, but please do. I am sorry Ryan I can't be here I feel sick to my stomach, my headache is becoming worse. Excuse me…" She began to walk u the stair to her room until…

"GABRIELLA! Wait…!" She turned around, standing to face Ryan "Yes Ryan?"

He walked to the end of the stairs "Gabriella…please think…!"

She was getting annoyed "I will alright!" She stomped up into her room looking her door behind her, then falling to her bed in a large sigh! "Ugh…" Then she threw her head down on her pillow. "When this stupid nightmare, finally end?! Life is on the side of hell for me right now…Why?... Why?!... WHY?!"

She soon drifted off into a deep sleep. Crying slightly. Her sister heard her, and feel to the floor hearing the pain in her sisters voice.

_**With Troy Bolton (2008)**_

"Okay….Troy you're not an idiot! If a letter isn't there maybe you are just… okay I AM insane!" He went back to the desk pacing back and forth. "Should I even try…uhh…maybe…uhh…okay I will!' He reached into the compartment, and he found her letter.

He smiled. "Gabriella Montez replied?" He smiled at the thought of her name. He never smiled like this when Sharpay told him something, not even when she said yes to marry him.

He began to open the envelope when…. _ring… ring_

He sighed "Hello?" He sat down the letter as he spoke

On the other end spoke Sharpay "Baby… umm… I won't be in town the next week, I have a _BIG_ business trip that I need to take. But, no worry I'll be back before you know it!"

He smiled, when he should be frowning. Why? "It's alright babe… see you soon!"

She smiled "I love you bye!"

He said quickly "Um… yeah bye!" He quickly hung up, continuing to open the letter. "Now Gabriella Montez what do you have to say…?"

After he read the letter he sat down on the chair eager to write to her. "Hmm… you're right Missy!" He chuckled to himself, and began to write.

_Dearest Gabi,_

_Sorry, I didn't tell you my name. I am Troy, _

_Troy Bolton. From what it looks like fate is on our _

_side. Why… hm…I myself don't know. All I know is _

_that when she walks In the room I don't light up_

_like a Christmas tree. When your lover enters the_

_room you are supposed to smile and be filled with _

_joy, but I don't feel that way with Sharpay. You _

_are right. Fate truly wanted us to speak to one_

_another, but why just us. OH! Your letter, I went _

_to an antique shop, bought the desk from a man_

_named Mr. Mason.. He told me about_

_compartments hidden in the desk. So I fiddled _

_around with it until I found this one, containing_

_you letter. If you don't mind me asking, why are_

_you so sad about who you are to wed._

_love always,_

_Troy Bolton_

He smiled signing his name in there. Then he began to slip the note into the compartment. Until he heard…

"TROY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" was someone yelling extremely loud.

He soon slipped it in quickly whispering "Hurry Gabi…"

Then the door opened, once he heard it he turned around quickly rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, hey Chad. Sup homie? Ha-ha!" he began to laugh nervously.

Chad looked at Troy giving him a _'WHAT THE HELL?!' _type of look. "Um… did you just kill someone? You seem so tense. Cause if you did tell me, I'll get the shovel, I know a good spot to hide it!" He laughed.

**Hey! Will Troy tell Chad about Gabriella? What about Sharpay? And now for Gabriella… Will she say yes to Ryan? And Selena… Why is she SO guilty for her sister unhappiness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! OMG! I got 7 reviews?! I only wanted about 5 but, you all amaze me. (: Okay… Someone reviewed confused on the 'Ryan'. Well, first off Sharpay doesn't have a brother in this series. Okay? And Ryan is not related to her in any way, don't worry. He was just a character from HSM I wanted to use. Chad is in here, so will Taylor. If you still have questions reviews what you want to know to me a long with your review. I'll answer then in the beginning of the next chapter (like this). Now, on with the chapter. And read the end please, it is important.**

Troy laughed. "No, dude I didn't." He loved the way his best friend was. He thought no matter what kind of a mood he was in, Chad could somehow always make him laugh.

Chad chuckled very loud. "Then… what_ did_ you do? Cheat on Sharpay?" He had sarcasm in his voice. But, Troy stiffened at the thought? Why was he smiling when Gabriella was mentioned… but, not when Sharpay was mentioned? He thought everything about Gabriella. Nothing other than her… like love. Oh no, he thought even harder. He knew what this was, he was in love with Gabriella. No need in denying it, what is he thinking?

"CRAP!" Troy said. He knew what he just thought was true.

"DUDE! I am dying here… wait 'crap'… OH MY GOD! YOU CHEATED ON SHARPAY?! WITH WHO?!" Troy remained silent ignoring Chad's constant questions.

Chad thought harder, then in his face you saw an idea hit him in the head "TAYLOR?! MY GIRLFRIEND?! I'LL KILL YOU! I HAT-"

Troy interrupted him "NO! DUDE! Taylor has nothing to do with this…"

Chad took in a deep breath. "Okay GOOD! I thought I was going to have to kill you, but dude explain to me! I won't judge you."

Troy took in a deep breath. "Dude… you'll think I am crazy." He shook his head.

Chad looked at him. "Dude, you are looking at the dude who dreamed about marrying a pink whale last night, how could I think you were crazy?" He laughed.

Troy looked at his best friend. "Dude, you need some_ serious _help with your… issues. Okay dude, promise this remains between us and only us."

Chad laughed. "Sure, you find a doctor who can handle me and my stories in life. Okay dude I swear this to you."

Troy took in a deep breath, then suddenly looking down embarrassed of what he was about to say. "I am falling more and more in love with a girl from 1863, through letter between me and her." He then looked up to see his friend's reaction to what he had just said.

Chad laughed. "Nice one dude, your jokes are going way to far these days. Someone other than me would classify you mentally insane!" He shook his head. "That is impossible, for your information this 'girl' is DEAD, understand me!" He shook his shoulders "D-E-A-D!"

Troy felt the anger build up inside him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Troy couldn't believe what he had just said. Troy never swore like that. Ever. And for the outburst to be on Chad? His best friend, was completely amazing.

Chad was shocked. "Wait… you really a-are talking to this girl…" He began to trail off in thought. He was then throwing himself down on Troy's couch. "Prove it!" He said challenging him.

Troy looked at him "Yes, I am. Okay want this proof?!" He ran over to the desk, picking up the letters from Gabriella. He threw at Chad, hitting Chad's face. "THERE! There is your damn proof Chad!" He said throwing himself down to the couch right next to Chad.

Chad growled. Then began opening the letters, to read them. After reading then from about five minutes over and over again, he looked up at Troy shaking his head in complete shock. "You're in love with her…" That wasn't a question and Troy knew it.

Troy looked down. "Yes, I am… every single thought I have is about her, and nothing but her. Dude, what am I going to do!"

Chad looked at his friend "You're going to tell Gabriella you love her, and then tell Sharpay…" He trailed off on the last part.

Troy stood up. "Whoa, whoa. Hold up there! TELL SHARPAY?! I told her once at a party I was just talking to a girl and she fricken almost kicked the shit out of her."

Chad sighed "Well… you were talking to her for an awful long time." Chad said looking down at the floor.

"DUDE SHE WAS MY COUSIN! What do you think Sharpay with think if I was writing another girl? She would throw me all the way into another universe!"

Chad laughed "Dude, her competition would not even be able to compete with her." He laughed even more.

"What did I say about saying stuff like that?! Ugh… maybe you're right" Troy thought more about it. Nothing would happen to Gabriella.

Chad stopped laughing right then "Oh, sorry dude. The real thing to think about Troy is 'When isn't Chad the most best person alive to this day and forever and always Danforth NOT right?"

Troy shook his head. "What the hell are you think in your insane mind…?"

Chad got up from the couch. "That you NEED to speak to Shar right now! NOWW BYEE!" He was running out of the door that very second. Then Troy sighed and dialed a familiar number.

On the other end some woman said. "Hey Honey!"

Troy smiled. "Hey… can I tell you something…?"

_**Montez Residence (1863)**_

Gabriella woke up from her sleep about 4 hours later. She got up and stretched. She notice that the compartment door was open again, with something tucked inside. She ran to the desk pulling it out and reading it. She smiled once she finished reading it.

"Troy…" She smiled while saying his name. It came so easy to her. Better than every saying Ryan…

She sat down at her desk and began to write again.

_**Gabriella Montez's Stationary **_

_**1863 Inc.**_

_Greetings Troy. You don't know how happy I am_

_To be speaking with someone who… understands me. _

_Do you mind me asking… what does it mean to light up_

_Like a Christmas tree…? I've never heard a term as such._

_Well, he treats me like any other woman, with nice manners_

_and great honor talking to me. But, I want to be treated_

_as if I am the only woman he could treat with a different_

_manor. Not in a bad way of course, but more in a special_

_way. To make worse, I don't love him. I don't smile when I _

_say or hear his name mentioned, like I do yours. Is this what_

_Real love is supposed to feel like Troy? Although fate brought _

_us to each other, but we are domed to never meet ,touched, _

_smell, and see each other. We are strangers who meet through_

_letters._

_Truly yours, _

_Gabriella Montez_

She smiled and tucked away the letter back into the compartment shutting it. She smiled again at the thought of what Troy looked like. She became inspired running down to the garden. On the way down the stairs she heard.

"GABII!" That was the voice of Selena, Gabriella quickly focused her attention to her sister, with the biggest grin she had on her face since she was a young girl. "Yes Lena…?"

Selena looked her sister reading her expression. "What's gotten into my sister? And what can I do to keep her this way forever?" She laughed.

Gabriella giggled. "Oh nothing… just someone" She squealed. Her sister soon grabbed her hands jumping up and down with her joining with her.

"OH MY GOSH! WHO?! Let me guess, that dashing man from the market… no he is far too old for you… OO what about the man whom drops off the paper, he is quite handsome!" She raised her eyebrow, giving her sister a look stare.

"Shh… Lena follow me…" She grabbed her sister down. She pulled her down to the light stream at the bottom of the hill. She quickly sat down on the floor. Soon with Selena right to her.

Selena looked over at her sister who was giggling and picking up flowers. "Okay, whoever this man is I owe him big time, I haven't seen you smile since we were little running in the garden. Tell me about him!"

Gabriella's facial expression quickly became serious, she glanced over at Selena. "Lena, you'll think I am crazy. But he… I mean to say Troy… isn't from around here." She sighed.

Selena looked over at her sister. "Oh… so you meet him while you were away then Hun?" She looked over at her sister somewhat confused, looking over at her sister's expression that was sad and full of regret.

Gabriella took a deep breath…"No, Lena. What I mean is he isn't from our time he is from 2008!" She grabbed on to her sister's shoulders.

Selena was completely shocked. "Y-you're k-kidding with m-me r-r-r-right?" She managed to stutter out of her mouth. As much as Selena loves her sister Gabriella she was about to run to the doctors calling her sister mentally ill.

Gabriella began to cry. "As much as I wish to say I was, I am not Selena. He is from 2008, a-a-and I am hopelessly in love with him, doomed to never meet him! Why is life so cruel Selena?! WHY!?" She began to cry even more clinging herself to her sister's comfort.

Selena was shocked for one her sister never called her Selena, and for the other reason that she did believe what Gabriella had told her. "Gabriella… shh… sweetie I believe you! Trust me, this will remain our little secret. But, relax… who couldn't love you? Pfftt… I love you since I was four years old!"

Gabriella laughed. "Don't you mean since you were born?" She loved how her sister always made her laugh.

Selena giggled. "Nope since I was four of course. When I was one two and three you hated me, but when we were four you shared your lemonade with me!" She giggled even more than before. Then she stood up from the floor. "I believe I interrupted you on your way here. I'll be going up to help mother with dinner, don't worry I'll cover for you. Continue your writing." She smiled and waved to her sister as she walked up the hill.

Once Selena was gone and nowhere to be seen, Gabriella opened her notebook dipping the quill in the ink and began to write…

_Strangers… never to meet, never to greet._

_Strangers… never to touch, never to seek._

_Strangers bound by one thing only,_

_Love._

_Strangers none the less bound to life without_

_Their love._

_I love thy stranger._

She smiled as she closed her book, beginning to get up. Until, someone tapped her shoulder. "I knew I'd find you here!"

Gabriella gasped, and placed her hand over her heart. "OHMYGAWSH! YOU SCARED ME!" She sighed.

The other person began to laugh. "I'm SOOO sorry for scaring you Gabi, but have you thought more about it? I need to know!" The other person said with a smile that never ever went away on their face.

Both Gabriella and the person began to laugh uncontrollably.

**Well that's it! Yeah, I know I am a horrible author. But, hey I am trying at least. There wasn't much, but you found out both Troy and Gabriella fell in love (: If I can I would love to get 10 reviews so I will be up to 21. PLEEAASEE! ( :**

**--**

**For the news;**

**Okay I am giving you two options.**

**Continue 'Timeless Love Letters, and quit 'A Dangerous Romance Meant To Be' and start a new story to replace it.**

**Continue both, but know there aren't going to be many updates on 'A Dangerous Romance Meant To Be'**

**So a long with your review write one or two please.**

**-xoxo-**

**Nina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I hope things are making much more sense now! Any more questions for me? Add with your review. OH! And by the votes I am canceling 'A Dangerous Romance Meant To Be' And will be starting a new story soon. So look out for those. Okay! Now let's get on with the chapter.**

_**With Troy Bolton 2008**_

A sweet voice on the other end said "Why of course you may Troy, what's the matter for you sweet heart?"

Troy smiled, he loved his mother. She was always someone he could talk to and never be judged by. "Mom… would you think I was cheating on Sharpay… if I was writing love letters with another woman?" He knew the answer already, but he wasn't so sure of himself. So, he turned to the most important person in his life, his mom.

His mother gasped. "TROY DAVID ALEXANDER BOLTON! HOW DARE YOU!" She was growling on the other end of the line.

Troy had never heard his moth behave this way. It shocked him. "M-mom..?"

His mother took in a deep breath. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO FUCKING CALM ABOUT THIS SHITT?!" She couldn't contain her anger anymore to just herself, she yelled at the top of her lungs at her only son. She began to cry on the other end. She couldn't believe her son, this was completely unlike him to do something like this.

Troy sighed. "Mom, the truth is she isn't even from around here…"

His mother raised his voice."YOU THINK THAT SHE DOESN'T LIVE HERE IN THE CITY MAKES IT MUCH BETTER?!?! TROY WHAT IS IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD RIGHT NOW?!"

Troy sighed deeply. "Mom Gabriella isn't from 2008, she is from 1863…" He wanted to hear this reaction.

His mother raised his voice. "NO FUCKING JOKING HERE SON! DO YOU KNOW HOW CRAZY YOUS OUND RIGHT NOW?!" She was completely angry.

Troy was filled with tears in his eyes from his mother's harsh words. "MOM I AM NOT FUCKING LYING TO YOU! I CALLED YOU TO HEAR SOMEONE WHO WOULDN'T JUDGE ME, BUT LOOK I AM FUCKING WRONG!"

His mother had never heard Troy like this. She knew if it came for him to curse at her he must be telling the truth…"Honey I'm sor-"

Troy raised his voice. "OH YEAH I BELIEVE YOU! I'LL CALL YOU LATER BYEEE!" He hung up the phone with as much energy he had in himself. As soon as he hung up, he ran to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket, and was headed off to the antique shop. After about 15 minutes of driving, he parked his car and walked into the store.

"Mr. Mason?" Troy called out, he wanted to find out about Gabriella Montez. This he knew he could get what he wanted from him.

A voice came up. "Hello Mr. Bolton, what is the honor of your visit here today?"

Troy smiled, forgetting the anger he had to his mother at this moment. "Well, Mr. Mason I was wondering, do you know where I can find information on the person who first owned the desk? I am very curious…"

Mr. Mason's smiled grew wider. "Yes I do come here, follow me!" He walked into the back room to a desk. He pulled out the chair. "Please Mr. Bolton, sit down." Troy did as told.

"Now, Troy search the desk's name it is 'Willow Companies 1862' it was made a year before the family purchased it, but the family's records are shown. A Better search would be Montez Trading Company 1863. It might interest you." He smiled then walked away, leaving Troy to himself.

He sat down further into the chair and begun the search when he found the name…

_Gabriella Anne Montez 1841-1903_

He put his head down, shook it! He couldn't believe it, she WAS going to die! He never had thought of that concept before today, but now… it hit him HARD!

He clicked on the page when…

'_THE PAGE YOU REQUESTED IS CONFIDENTAL!'_

Troy muttered "Confidential my mother fucking ass!"

He searched more and more, he almost gave up when he saw…

_Montez' Estate. 1786 Willobe RD. __**(**_**made up! That address is completely made up!)**

He quickly grabbed a pen and wrote it down, then he ran as fast as he could out the store.

Mr. Mason chuckled to himself "Oh, Great Auntie Gabi, he is going to help you!" He smiled at the thought of all the stories his great grandmother Selena had told his grandmother who told his mom about her. He knew she was beautiful and he promised, He would help her escape her brutal past.

He then shut off the computer turned off the lights, and smiled "Gabriella, don't let him go!"

Then he was out of the store, and into the cold dark bitter winter's night.

**(This is why he is so important to the story, he will appear again, just to let you know.)**

When Troy got into his car he put on his GPS and added the location, he began to play the radio. He finally found the song, he loved this song. His mother loved it, and it was what his father loved to sing to him and his sister as a child. He cherished his father's time with him. But when Jack Bolton died a year ago, he never felt the same, but here was the song.

He began to sing to the song.

_Slow down you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart tell me why  
Are you still so afraid?_

Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out  
You got so much to do and only  
so many hours in a day

A tear began to fall down his cheek. He loved his dad very much, this song filled the memories in his mind. He was on an abandoned road when he pulled over. The emotions came out as he began to cry harder. He never cried. He couldn't in front of his mother and sister, he only remained strong for them.

_But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
When will you realize...Vienna waits for you_

He began to cry thinking about it. Everything he had held in was finally let out. He misses his father. __

Slow down you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you want to be  
Before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight  
Too bad but it's the life you lead  
You're so ahead of yourself  
That you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you're wrong  
You know you can't always see when you're right  
You're right....  
You got your passion, you got your pride  
But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?  
Dream on but don't imagine they'll all come true  
When will you realize  
Vienna waits for you

He began to punch the steering wheel. He believed his father's death was his fault. He threw his head back with him and his last memory of his father.

**!!!!!!FLASHBACK!!!!!!**

_**Troy and his dad were laughing as they came back from the fishing trip, they had dragged his sister who was sitting in the back looking out the window pouting. **_

_**Troy smiled "Sure Dad! Your fish isn't bigger than my THUMB!" He was hysterically laughing. He saw his dad holding up his fish proudly.**_

_**He dad laughed. "True Son. But you BUYING the fish doesn't count either!" **_

_**Troy stopped laughing. "How'd you know?"**_

_**Troy's dad laughed hard. "Your sister tipped me off!"**_

_**Troy looked through the mirror at his sister shaking his head "BRAT!" He laughed. She flipped him off. **_

_**Jack sighed "You two will always act five!" He laughed.**_

_**Troy chuckled, then he heard his sister yell "TROYY CARRR!!!!"**_

_**She was right the car crashed into them, his sister crying as she saw her father being killed. She ran out of the car.**_

"_**SARAH GET INN!!" Troy screamed at her.**_

"_**FUCK THIS SHIT TROY!!!! DAD JUST FUCKING DIED DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MEEE!!!" She ran to her father's side. **_

_**Troy took on more look at his father, tears were welling up in his eyes but he turned around. "Fuck…" He muttered to himself, then he heard the crying of his sister he wiped his tears and came to her.**_

**!!!!!!END OF FLASHBACK!!!!!!**

He listened to the last part of the song, calming down.

_Slow down you crazy child  
Take the phone off the hook  
And disappeaar for a while  
It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two  
When will you realize...  
Vienna waits for you.  
And you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
Why don't realize Vienna waits for you  
When will you realize...Vienna waits for you_

_**AN:/ That Song was 'Vienna' by Billy Joel, it is my favorite song at the moment**_

"I love you dad…" Troy said, then quickly drove back to his destination.

Troy hadn't thought of his father since he talked to Gabriella. This is when he did know…he did NEED Gabriella. More than anything else at this moment.

Finally after an hour of driving he reached his destination and got out of his car.

He looked around and said to himself "1786 Willobe RD, here we are…" He sighed as he looked at the state which someone still lived in and he knocked on the door.

A woman answered "Hello there. How may I help you sir?"

**Okay I stopping here. & I AM SOOOOO SORRYY! I have been very busy lately with tons of finals and projects! Today I was sick so I made this, it is a bit longer and very sad, so please review I would love to have 30 reviews. (: I know this was allll Troy Gabriella will be all the next chapter you neded this part to be read first.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**Love always, **

**Nina **

**P.S. I am making a new story, so check those out it will be out today! After I write the trailer and 1****st**** chapter the next chapter will be written.**


End file.
